Team Salad
A team run by Texodus, formerly texy11, Team Salad made its debut in 2010 in Channel TST's First Roblox War under the name Team CHAOS. A veteran team, Team Salad has competed on and off in tournaments since 2010, appearing in six different tournaments and two special event tournaments. Before the NRO Years before the NRO was even thought of, Texodus spent his time on Roblox looking at other people's robots and visiting Robot Wars-themed games. When he found a game called "Robloxia Robot Wars TESTING" he soon met the owner of the game, Jonateer, and they became friends. Later in 2010, Jonateer announced that he would be hosting a Robot Wars tournament called "The First Roblox War" and Texodus was one of the first entries, entering with a robot called Miniflippa. Texodus reached the grand final eliminators with Miniflippa and lost its eliminator to Worldwide Annoyance after being toppled out of the arena. In the third place playoff against Public Nuisance, Miniflippa was toppled out of the arena for a second time in the same corner of the arena, therefore taking fourth place in the First Roblox War. From 2011 to 2015, Texodus attempted to hold three tournaments, but none of them were ever finished. In 2014, Texodus entered Jonateer's "Robot Wars: League" tournament with Conundrum, a gold robot with a flipper powered by a click-activated motor. Team Salad placed fifth in the tournament and won the Sumo side competition. In late 2015, Texodus entered Qwertythe300th's "RFC Gold Rush" tournament with a Diotoir replica which was intentionally oversized and had an extremely overpowered flipper. Due to Qwerty using an insert tool to insert the robots, this broke the flipping scoop. It still won its first battle on a unanimous judges' decision despite it being very even throughout and went into the next round. Diotoir dominated its opponent in the next round, getting numerous good attacks in, but Diotoir couldn't finish its opponent off without its flipper and the battle went to a judges' decision. The judges' "11-10 split" decision awarded the win to Diotoir's opponent, sparking major controversy. Due to his experience in the RFC Gold Rush tournament, Texodus avoided any involvement with RFC, but returned to participate in "RFC Battlebots 2016" with a Panic Attack replica. Concerned about the biased judges' decisions and 'BS', Texodus spoke to Jonateer about his experiences in RFC and this persuaded him to also enter the tournament. Jonateer filmed and uploaded a video of their experiences, with commentary from both him and Texodus, during a battle day. You can view the video here. The NRO MisterRedman's Realm of Titan Texodus joined the New Robot Order in September 2016 and entered MisterRedman's Realm of Titan soon after joining with two robots - Brenda, a robot with a vertical spinning drum, and Ming the Merciless, a red and gold robot with a crushing/gripping weapon, similar to Razer in design. It was in this tournament that Texodus renamed his team to "Team Brenda". Brenda made it to the semi-finals where it lost due to its opponent glitching before that particular type of glitch was officially recognised (later named after the robot itself, Warrior). Brenda is the origin of the NRO meme, "did someone say Brenda?", which was created when MisterRedman mentioned Brenda during a Skype call, and Texodus responded, "did someone say Brenda?". Ming the Merciless and its unique grabbing weapon made it to the grand final where it faced Protosaurus. After the robots chasing each other and getting a few glancing attacks, Titan attacked and hit Protosaurus, throwing it out of the arena. After a bit of deliberation on whether it was a fair defeat or not, MisterRedman decided that it was fair and that Ming the Merciless was the winner of Realm of Titan, therefore meaning that Texodus had won his first tournament. Texodus' Robot Wars In October 2016, Texodus hosted his own tournament at his Robot Wars arena. The tournament was originally restricted to replicas of British Robot Wars contestants, but this rule was changed to encourage more original entries. Most people entered a replica and an original robot, and a 'lottery' system in which a robot would randomly be assigned to a driver for the tournament would be used for those who either wanted to drive a pre-built robot or their entry wasn't up to the tournament's standards. Some of the replicas entered were Milly-Ann Bug, Pulsar, Pussycat and Stinger (entered and built by Jonateer, Mosher100, 1111207 and MisterRedman respectively). Texodus entered Firestorm and Razer, reaching the semi-finals with Razer and the grand final with Firestorm. Firestorm lost to Crocodilotron in the grand final when it lost control and spun into the pit as it was opened by its opponent. Texodus' The War of the Worlds In January 2017, soon after his Robot Wars tournament had finished, Texodus announced his next tournament would be called "Gone Tomorrow" and that it would be set thousands of years in the future. The original idea was changed, however, when Texodus decided he wanted to go for a darker approach, thusly creating the War of the Worlds. Texodus renamed his team "Team Chooch"** to coincide with an NRO meme (started by him) at the time.* It was set at some point in the year 2997, in which the Earth is under threat from alien attack. Each entrant was required to enter two robots - an Earth robot and an Alien robot - to fight for (and against) their home planet. If an Earth robot wins the tournament, Earth is safe from alien attack; if an Alien robot wins the tournament, the aliens invade and take over the world. Texodus competed with Spearhead From Space (often shortened to Spearhead) and Chooch. MisterRedman's Den of The End In May 2017, Texodus entered Den of the End with six robots - Firestorm, Chaos 2, S3, Behemoth, Diotoir and Ringo. Texodus was unavailable to attend the first battle night and made sure the host was aware of this, but his battles were held anyway and he only found out about this a few days after. The next battle night was similar - Texodus was unavailable to compete and his battles were held without him being given any notion or warning. In Den of The End, Texodus only fought in three battles, and lost interest in the second round because of this, driving poorly due to his lack of interest and eventually falling foul to the arena hazards, possibly intentionally. After the host neglected to tell Texodus his robots were in danger of being given to substitute drivers and to tell him what happened to them in their battles, Texodus made the decision to (semi-)retire from competing in tournaments. Texodus still hosts and competes in smaller tournaments when possible. Robertkubicafan2's Saw Showdown 2 Texodus entered three robots - Firestorm, Crushtacean and Behemoth. This tournament started on Saturday 3rd June 2017. Texodus changed his team name (once again) to its current name of "Team Salad", referring to his border collie dog Sally, whom also responds to 'Salad'. Seve10ALT's Pinball Texodus did not enter this tournament, but allowed the host to use his house robots. Texodus drove a house robot in every battle, and would mercilessly chase any robot who hit the buzzer he was guarding. This led to a small number of robots being eliminated due to the house robot(s) interfering. Seve10ALT's Football Texodus' Robot Wars 2 (RW2) In October 2017, one year after his Robot Wars tournament, Texodus announced he would be hosting a second series of it, called Robot Wars 2 (abbreviated to RW2). Unlike his first Robot Wars tournament, it will be exclusively open to replicas of robots which appeared in any of the UK series of Robot Wars. ''It will also feature trials, mostly based on ones from the first and second series of ''Robot Wars. Notes *"Did someone say Brenda?" is an NRO meme which emerged during Realm of Titan when, during a call, someone mentioned Texodus' entry, Brenda, but he wasn't sure who said it or why, so he asked if someone said Brenda. **"Chooch" was a meme in the NRO created by Texodus in which people (primarily Texodus himself) would post pictures of Choo-Choo (nicknamed Chooch), a character from the 1961 Hanna-Barbera cartoon 'Top Cat'. The character is now known as "the forbidden" in the NRO, as the meme is dead. Category:Teams within NRO